


Dime A Dozen

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: come alive [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Fake-boyfriend-bodyguard was such an utterly ridiculous concept that Caroline could hardly reconcile that it was the reality she found herself in.





	Dime A Dozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melsbels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsbels/gifts).



> Drabble Prompt: goldcaught: Caroline daughter of Senator Elizabeth Forbes, Klaus CEO of a private security job, Best Man for The Job. (Person must pose as their significant other…

"What was that?" Klaus snarled as he slammed into her house behind her. Caroline spun, swiping at the fall of her hair, the ruined up-do that she'd so carefully arranged that afternoon. Fingers searching through her curls for pins, she barely refrained from throwing them childishly at his face.

"Don't you yell at me," Caroline ground out, eyes snapping, face flushed. "What do you think that was? He had a gun pointed at my _mom_ and since her bodyguards were all busy holding their own dicks, I did what needed to be done."

"He almost shot you," Klaus said slowly, face flushed with rage. "Do you understand how easily he could have killed you? Standing in front of the Senator?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, stepping out of her heels. "I fail to see why you are acting like this. Mom is safe, the gunman is in custody, the press for this should be amazing and you get to go home, back to your company. Win, win."

Every part of him locked up, except his eyes. They blazed at her, his jaw working as he clearly struggled to contain himself. His hands slid to tie, fingers working to untie the knot. "Is that what you think?"

For one moment, unease flared in her gut. To cover it, she tossed the pins from her hair onto her mantel and shrugged. "You've been pretty blunt about the entire situation, which I generally appreciate in a person, but you can go now."

The dismissal hung between them and she waited. Caroline fully expected him to walk out, never to be seen again. She'd told Stefan this was a bad idea. Had repeated it multiple times. The entire premise was stupid, having someone come in to pose as her boyfriend to protect her from a madman with a gun who was targeting her mom, not her.

But her mother, her  own freaking mother, had agreed with them. And Klaus Mikaelson, old college friend of Stefan's, CEO of some security group had just watched and smiled.

_"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I'm sure you don't have anything I can't handle."_

_So she'd smiled back with teeth. "Okay. Fine. But I withhold the right to say I told you so."_

The last week had been torture. Him wearing a jeans and Henley combo, professional ice nothing could crack between them. She'd hated the attraction she felt anyway - the urge to strangle him with those damn necklaces leaving her hands fisted at her side more than once. And he'd just watched, smile knowing and unwilling to crack. Well, fine. She'd gone down this path once, had her heart stomped on. She didn't need that a second time.

The sound of his jacket hitting a chair startled her.

"No," Klaus' voice cut into the charged silence, and she turned in surprise. He watched her, gaze calculating. "Not yet."

Caroline arched a brow. "Oh?"

"A man doesn't just walk away when a woman wears a dress like that, Caroline. Much less a dress picked out for him."

Alright, so maybe the dress wasn't exactly fair. Caroline was willing to concede that she hadn't thought the entire thing through as much as she should have. But God, those dimples cutting into his cheeks as his eyes had laughed at her, that slightly condescending _sweetheart_ murmured in that accent. Please. She was pretty, not stupid.

Except all night she'd felt Klaus on her skin; had surprised herself with the heat in her gut when he'd looked at her when she'd met him in her foyer. The way he'd startled at her appearance, black dress, red heels, red lips, her hair curled and pinned to perfection. The ice of her irritation nearly cracked at the way his pupils had gone wide; that subtle parting of his lips, as he breathed in her perfume. That awareness, the unexpected need that moved in her blood was only made worse by the drag of his calloused fingers catching on her skin through strategic cutouts. But how was a girl to plan for Klaus Mikaelson in a tux? Fitted, his suit followed the narrow, lean lines of him to perfection; her heels put them at eye level and God, she wanted to bite that smirk. Catch that bottom lip and roll it between her teeth until he gasped.

His eyes told he knew what she was thinking and they dared her. Klaus had made no pretense of watching her lips, eyes lowering deliberately to burn along her skin. Caroline was tempted, oh so tempted, to see what exactly Klaus thought he could handle.

But that'd be just playing into his assumptions and like hell. The Bodyguard might have been an interesting troupe, but no. She'd been down that route with Tyler, and look how that'd blown up in her face.

_"You're feeling mean," Stefan had commented as he handed her a flute of champagne, eyes amused._

_"I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_Stefan rolled his eyes. "Caroline - I'm your friend, not blind. That's not the dress you you planned on a week ago."_

_She took sip, lowered her lashes. "He called me sweetheart."_

_"So, your revenge is what?" Stefan gestured with a hand. "Tempt him with sin and then walk away?"_

_Caroline smiled at him, blinked her eyes wide. "He said he could handle whatever I threw at him. We both know I'm just here for my pretty face, to support my mom."_

_Stefan let out a long sigh. "I thought it might be something like that. Don't ruin him."_

_"Really?" Caroline shook her head. "To ruin something, it has to matter. He's made his opinion pretty well know about me in the last few days. And you know what Stefan, I'm not at all amused that you think I'd only wear this dress for revenge."_

_"Caroline…" Stefan said slowly, face slightly alarmed. "What are you planning?"_

_She smiled at him, letting it curve across her face and into her eyes. Just to watch him sweat. Once she was sure he'd a million panicked contingencies in his mind, she looped her arm with his. Squeezed his arm._

_"Nothing. Tonight is about my mom, I'd never ruin that. We're going to get through tonight, your strange British BFF will go back to his life, and I'll get to concentrate on running mom's campaign without this nonsense."_

_Stefan kissed the top of her head. "If you say so, Care."_

_She stepped away and laughed. "When am I ever wrong?"_

And now Caroline had a seething, irate man in her living room who looked at her as if he could swallow her whole. Whose entire demeanor was such a drastic change from everything else she'd seen from him that she felt off balance.

"You're being presumptuous."

"Am I?" Klaus asked as he stalked towards her. "Tell me something Caroline, show me I'm wrong. Because your eyes have been an invitation all night. And this dress? Stefan had no idea when he called you sin."

Caroline straightened her spine. "Eavesdropping is rude."

He laughed, reached for the cuff links on his shirt. Unhooked them. "You can't ruin what you've already wrecked love. Your goddamn smile, your fucking gorgeous eyes and that mind of yours."

Caroline stared at him, brows bunching together as he dropped the cuff-links on the mantel. "You've spent the entire week either laughing at me or _scowling_."

"Do you know what I told Stefan when I accepted this job? Piece of cake. Bodyguard jobs like this were a dime a dozen when I first started, and not once have I ever been tempted to break my rule of being involved. Not once." He laughed lowly, bending to unlaced his shoes; toe them off. "And there you were, so fucking perfect. I told myself that you were just like the rest - a name on a page, a pretty face to admire."

Caroline watched him stand, curled her lips in a mocking smile. But her heart was pounding, skin flushed. "Getting comfortable?"

"Oh sweetheart," his eyes gleamed, the warm indulgence a contrast to the amusement of before. "You want me as much as I want you."

"Presumptions." She retorted, body held tight as he stepped close. The bite of his cologne, the heat of his skin was temptation.

"I plan to wreck you, as you've ruined me. I want to slid under your skin, brand my touch into your marrow until we're both drowning in this together." Klaus touched her cheek, fingertips gentle. "Tell me you don't want this. Tell me that you weren't imagining my lips on yours, my hands on your skin."

Caroline's breath hitched in her chest, caught in her throat. He'd dropped those iron shields, looked at her determination, adoration. He was showing her the truth behind his facade of aloofness and mocking amusement. That she'd dug in and took root, bothered him as much as he'd irritated her.

She licked her lips and his eyes darkened.

"Because when I saw you fling yourself in front of your mother, my heart stopped." Klaus cupped her face. "Tell me no, now, Caroline. Otherwise, I'm taking you upstairs to check over ever part of you, to assure myself you're not so much as scratched. I'm going to peel this seduction of a dress off your body and show you just how much I want this. You."

She touched the scruff on his cheek, that five o'clock shadow he never fully lost. "No."

His eyes went blank and she traced his lips. "I wasn't imaging kissing you. I was thinking about how I could sink my teeth into your damn smirk. I thought about out how I'd like fist my hands in those necklaces of yours with you under me; pinned to my desk chair; unable to touch while I took."

Klaus stared at her, body shuddering at the image she'd painted. "Your office is mostly glass."

Caroline bit the curve of her lip as she smiled, watched him from lowered lashes. "Still think you can handle whatever I dish out, Mikaelson?"

He lowered his head, smile wide and hot. "Let's see what you've got, love."

* * *

**_ Please Comment _ **


End file.
